All About Us
by Cesarina Clearly
Summary: Scorpius pressed kisses against her face. "It's all over Lily. You don't have to take it anymore. You never have to face him, ever again."


**All About Us**

A/N Hey everyone. This is the first thing I've been brave enough to post so please be nice!

* * *

Funerals were never exactly Lily's forte. She had been to enough in her short life to know that even if she didn't know the deceased, she still found herself tearing up.

What could she do now? Now that it was her own husband that was being lowered into the ground, and there was not a damned thing she could do about it... She was numb...Blank...Empty.

Lily Luna Potter was a mere 13 when she began dating 15 year old Seraphino Longbottom. They were the cutest couple in Hogwarts history, or at least that was what everyone told them time and time again. It became sickening for her to hear after a while.

Once the two of them had graduated from Hogwarts, they were immediately married. Everyone was invited of course. It was a HUGE affair. The heiress to the Potter fortune was marrying a common boy? Such a Potter thing to do, of course. Every newspaper showed up. Every Hogwarts alum from both of their years showed, as had their parents' classmates.

Now here she was... A 19 year old widow with a ring on her finger and a face full of sorrow.

After the funeral and burial was through, her family insisted she go home for a bite to eat, but she refused. She was uninterested in anything of sustenance, as at the moment she felt very undeserving.

"I need to get this out of my head mum...Here." She handed her mother her jacket and pocketbook. "I need to go somewhere that's not home, not here..."

She was rambling... She was hysterical... However, she knew what she needed, and she was going to get it.

* * *

The door to the pub swung open, and in walked dainty, lovely Lily Luna Longbottom. She looked like hell...

Scorpius downed the rest of his drink and tilted his head to the side as she walked in his direction. She sat beside him at the bar, and when the bartender stopped in front of her, she said nothing.

"Can I help you?"

Lily put her hand on her forehead. "Do you have anything that will make me forget?"

Scorpius chuckled. "You drink enough of anything sweetheart and you'll forget for a little while."

Lily turned to look at him. Her eyes were red and raw, obviously from crying. "Well then why don't you make yourself useful and make a suggestion?"

"Get her a twister, and make it a strong one."

The bartender nodded and disappeared before another word could be spoken.

Lily brushed her fringe from her eyes and looked over at him. Her face remained blank, and it was obvious that she had lost her ability to speak. She sniffed and leaned forward, resting her face in her hands.

Scorpius tilted his head for the side. He would never admit it out loud, but Lily looked rough...

'_**And in other, much sadder news, murder victim Seraphino Longbottom, husband of the youngest, and only daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter, was buried today in Gryffindor Memorial Cemetery. Newly widowed Lily Luna Longbottom was not seen at the post funeral dinner hosted by her parents. We were there, and we have the exclusive-**__'_

Lily grabbed Scorpius' glass and threw it at the television set in the corner.

"I don't want to hear about this stupid fucking situation anymore! I'm sick, and I'm tired, and I just want it all to go away!"

Both the glass and the television smashed and suddenly, everyone in the pub was silent, and staring at her. She looked at Scorpius, at the bartender, and then at the door. She stood up and before anyone could stop her, ran as quickly as her little legs could take her.

Scorpius was up quick. He tossed all the money from his wallet onto the counter. "This should cover everything," and he was gone.

He ran from the door and looked from left to right, and didn't see her. He tugged at his hair and cursed.

Lily plopped onto the bed of the hotel room she just rented. Her dress had been discarded in the corner of the room, as she sobbed uncontrollably into the rough white pillow that adorned her cheap bed.

She had made an ass out of herself in public and she knew that it would be all over the news the next day. She missed the wake...She dipped out of his funeral dinner and now she was destroying pubs. The media would not miss all of this. It couldn't. There would be no way.

She had gone all these years as the wizarding world's littlest sweetheart. She was the only daughter of Harry Potter, she got married fresh out of Hogwarts to a man who treated her like a princess for the cameras. Six years with him...

A tap at the door startled her, but she stood up. She tugged the bottom of her slip and took a deep breath before opening the door.

Scorpius was surprised that she actually opened the door. When he saw her, his eyes widened. She was standing there, looking so vulnerable... She had on a black slip, one strap loosely around her arm. Her makeup had dripped down her face, and her hair looked terrible.

He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her into him, hardly expecting for her to pull him into the hotel room. He vaguely heard the door slam behind him and within seconds he was sitting on her bed, her in his lap and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Six years Scorpius! I let this go on for six years! I could have stopped it.._ Should_ have stopped it before it came to this!"

He leaned his cheek onto the top of her head. "I know Lily. Shh... I know..." And he did...

"_Please! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"_

_It didn't matter. Seraphino was on top of her, his hands around her neck, slamming her head against the tiled floors she had just replaced due to the cracks her head had made not two weeks ago._

_She played dead, hoping it would stop the assault, but it didn't work this time. He punched her in the face so hard that it burst her lower lip. She cried out, which she instantly knew was a mistake. He gave one final squeeze, one that would keep her knocked out for the rest of the night._

Scorpius pressed kisses against her face. "It's all over Lily. You don't have to take it anymore. You never have to face him, ever again."

Lily dug her fingers into his shoulders, keeping his body as close to hers as she could manage. "I didn't want all of this. I didn't know it was going to continue! I thought he would stop... He promised he would stop... I married him! I married him, thinking things would get better, but all that happened was-"

Scorpius nodded. "I know. I know Lily. It's all over, you're safe now."

"_What are you doing here you little bitch?"_

_A loud bang shot out, and Seraphino was on the floor, blood dripping from every orifice._

"_Lily? Are you okay?"_

"Why... Why did it have to be this way?"

Scorpius kissed her fingertips. "Lily...Breathe. He's gone. He's never going to hurt you ever again. You're safe now. You're safe Lily. "

Lily looked up at him with her wide, green eyes. "I'm safe..._ We're _safe."

_Scorpius stepped over Seraphino's dead body and lifted Lily into his arms. "Lily, you...You killed him?"_

_Her husband's wand was shaking in her small hands. "He was hurting me...He was never going to stop hurting me..."_

Scorpius leaned into her and pressed his lips into hers. "Yes, you are." He gave her plump stomach a soft stroke. "Now you know that you'll both be fine."

Lily thrust both of her arms around his neck. "All three of us are fine. All three of us."

* * *

A/N Like it? Review! Don't like it? Review!


End file.
